


Workplace Dynamics

by maewanen



Category: Original Work
Genre: (sorta) - Freeform, Bondage, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gangbang, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 14:58:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11443266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maewanen/pseuds/maewanen
Summary: Keith works at an office with a shitload of alpha assholes. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but one day, he just doesn't move fast enough.





	Workplace Dynamics

**Author's Note:**

> If any of the tags squick you out even in the slightest, please do not continue. This is an exercise in solo-porn, and shit got heavy real quick.

He hasn't miscalculated _this_ badly in a longass time.

 

He's small, fast, wily, and too clever by half. But he's also small and willowy where most other males in the area are big and brawny. He's a fox among feral dogs, and he's used to being able to eel out of dominance displays before they even happen.

 

But the asshole alpha in his office has something to prove, so he's not exactly surprised when they all knock off for lunch and he's grabbed in the hallway, manhandled into the alpha's cushy corner office. He's been in this situation before, knows what to expect. Except this asshole apparently hasn't heard of basic fucking manners, brought his entire fucking pack in for the little joyride and he just grits his teeth and rolls his eyes before one of the jagoffs laughs at him.

 

No words exchanged. None needed, not for this particular ritual. The alpha's polite enough to not rip his suit (thanks, it's expensive) as the pack descends on him, strips him down to nothing. A few lewd remarks are exchanged over his head as one poor sap's tie is crammed into his mouth (the most junior pack member's, he expects), one grabby male's hand closing over his genitals and giving him a quick tug. Just to get you goin' sweetheart, is purred into his ear.

 

They have absolutely _no_ class.

 

The office's closet is opened - he can hear it even though he keeps his eyes shut, it's the polite thing to do in this situation - and he's manhandled in. His arms are yanked over his head, tied with another pack member's tie (silk, not like the one shoved in his mouth which ris some sort of horrible polyester blend). He tests it, and he hears one male's wolf whistle as the muscles in his back bunch and tug. Then his right leg is hiked up, fastened to the rack at the knee with someone's belt.

 

What really gets him going (he's such a basic fucking bitch, but he embraces it), what gets his dick interested, is the feel of a leather belt looped around his throat, passed through the buckle and tightened like some sort of obscene collar. The tail is hanging down his back and he assumes that everyone's stepped back to admire their handiwork.

 

Shit, man, they need to get this show on the road if they're gonna finish and get out of here by the time lunch ends. He wiggles, shimmying the best he can given the way they've tied him up.

 

That breaks the dam. He hears the alpha growl out the junior pack member's permission, feels two rough, clumsy hands on his ass, pulling him open. Then he arches as he's speared on a long, thick cock, feels him push inside until he can feel the beginning of the knot seated snug inside him.

 

He loses count of how many pricks he gets speared on, how many knots stretch his hole. His own cock is heavy between his legs, his knot swollen and aching in empty air. He feels precome dribble and occasionally gush out of the tip, bringing only temporary relief. His balls _hurt_. They're not laying a hand on his cock, not giving his knot any stimulation. Instead, their hands are on his ass, squeezing and grabbing and occasionally hitting, rubbing up his flat belly, catching on his navel, to cup his pecs to pinch and scratch and pull at his nipples. Some males pull on the makeshift leash, choking him as they fuck into his swollen, aching hole. In between goes, he feels the combined come of god knows how many males drip out of him, ooze down his thigh. It's brutal.

 

He fucking _loves_ it.

 

He's a long flex of need, hips curling forward to fuck into empty air as cock after cock is forced into him, as knots catch, swell, and empty just inside his hole. The fingers on his nipples get meaner, and he knows they're going to be sensitive later, but it feels so fucking good, as the breath is choked out of him and another male mixes his come into the obscene mess getting fucked deeper into him.

 

Precome drenches his own cock, the constant dribble maddening as it runs over his aching knot and tight balls.

 

A male empties himself. Waits long enough for his knot to deflate, then pulls out. There's a long, tense, breathless pause, then he smells the alpha. Feels him flatten against his back, hips pressing against his ass. He ruts once, twice, then the head of his prick catches against his gaping, swollen, reddened hole and he slides in smoothly. A hand grabs his thigh, hiking his leg up further, and another one fists in his hair, yanking his head back.

 

Where the other males just growled and panted in his ear, the alpha has other ideas. He bites the slightly pointed tip, earning a shiver, licks, then bites the lobe. His breath is hot and wet when he starts hissing things in his ear.

 

Things like, _I should make you piss in submission, fox ,_ or _I'm gonna come in that tight ass of yours then mark my territory while I'm still in there_. The hand on his thigh loosens, slides up, and he briefly hopes the alpha will grab his knot, give him the pressure he needs to finally, _finally_ come, but no. He fists his shaft, precome slicking over his fingers and jerks him downwards. The side of his thumbnail catches at the tip, rubbing into the slit there, and he feels himself get even harder.  He wants to come so bad by now that he'd beg for it if his mouth wasn't full.

 

The alpha's knot swells, spreading him open even wider. New heat pulses into his gut. He's beyond full at this point, knows he's gonna have to sit on the toilet for a _long_ time to let everything drain out. But his knot doesn't deflate, and hips keep mindlessly humping against his ass.

 

Then he feels it. Thinner, hotter than all the mess previously shot into him. The alpha's doing just what he threatened, marking his territory. He alternately hates it and lets it drive him wild with lust.

 

It takes a while for the alpha's knot to go down. When he finally softens and slips free, there's a horrible second before he feels something hard and unforgiving shoved into his hole to plug him up. He appreciates the gesture - he has a nice suit and he really doesn't want to stain it between here and the bathroom.

 

He slowly becomes aware that it's just him and the alpha now. He's released and he goes down like a ton of bricks, hip aching from where it was hiked up for so long, he's flat on his belly and he starts humping the carpet mindlessly for some relief. His cock is down between his legs, flat against the carpet, and the pressure between the floor and his body is almost enough to trigger release.

 

Almost.

 

Then he feels the alpha's heel land against his swollen balls. Ruthlessly push down and up against his knot, deliciously and finally giving his knot enough pressure to signal his overwrought body to orgasm.

 

He comes in long ropes, cock twitching and pulsing and drooling out a mess against the cheap, scratchy carpet. The alpha's grinning, leaning hard as he moans and writhes, stopping just short of doing any damage.

 

He's left alone once he stops pumping out come, the door clicking sharply shut behind the alpha as he presumably goes on the hunt for food. He gets up, balancing on shaky legs, pulls out the gag, and dresses. His suit had been thoughtfully and neatly folded. He dresses and lets himself out.

 

It's only when he's in the privacy of the bathroom stall that he finally goes boneless. Reaches around, fishes out the anal plug, and lets an entire pack's worth of semen drain out of his body.


End file.
